


Suckers! (Illustration for Xenophilia)

by TheSeaVoices



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal - Fandom, Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Cephalopods, Consentacles, Fanart, Hannibal Extended Universe, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Other, Restraints, Scar, Spacedogs, Tentacle Sex, art nouveau, cute galaxy limbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 09:43:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12187578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeaVoices/pseuds/TheSeaVoices
Summary: Commissioned bythymogenicas a birthday gift forLlewcieTo illustrate the fucking brilliant Spacedogs ficXenophiliaHere is this post on myTumblr





	Suckers! (Illustration for Xenophilia)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Llewcie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llewcie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Xenophilia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7123255) by [Llewcie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llewcie/pseuds/Llewcie). 




End file.
